


Ardent Affections

by Light of the Dawn (pippathewriter)



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippathewriter/pseuds/Light%20of%20the%20Dawn
Summary: An alphabet anthology of Nawn songfics. All oneshots, almost all with a romantic theme and featuring Nawn aka Noah/Dawn as the main pairing. Highly recommended that you listen to the song as you read the chapter in order to get the full experience.





	1. Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that title spawned as a result of my Pride and Prejudice-inspired headcanons for Noah and Dawn.
> 
> First up is one of my favourite songs of all time, Counting Crow's Accidentally in Love.

Standing at the edge of Playa Des Losers' back veranda, he took a deep breath of the fresh air. The rain drummed steadily on the tin roof, but combined with the sound of the water running off the roof, it was almost pleasant. Besides, it gave the air a nice fresh feel that even Noah had to admit could never be fully replicated by laundry detergent.

Even a lazy bookworm like Noah could appreciate nature. _Sometimes_.

A low rumble from far above the rooftop seemed to encompass the entire resort, and Noah's dark brown eyes raised to the steely grey clouds overhead.

"I like the rain." A voice beside him made him start with surprise.

Noah glanced at the pale girl from the corner of his eye, but did not look directly at her. Instead he grunted noncommittally, jerking away from the tingling feeling that danced across his skin as her arm brushed his.

Angling his body slightly so that there was space between them and his back was slightly towards her, there was a pause before she spoke again.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, and he could tell from her voice that she was almost certainly frowning.

"Nothing." He said, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the deck's railings, his back still angled slightly towards her.

When she said nothing, he could tell that she didn't believe him. And he hated that she could read him so well. And that she cared enough to do it. He hated it. Why couldn't she be like Owen, Eva or Izzy, and just be blissfully oblivious? Why did she have to be the one who could see right through his mask of disinterest?

As the low rumbling around the resort began to die off, the sky illuminated with a spear of brilliant white-violet light. She gasped, bumping into him and setting that warm tingling feeling across his skin once more.

That was the entire problem, right there.

It was her.

Noah Balan didn't do the whole love thing. It was overrated and cliche. A vulnerability or weakness, if you would. The tingling feeling that he got when they touched was an annoyance and the butterflies she gave him were an irritant. The way his heart started racing when she was near him, and the heat that he could feel rising in his cheeks when she caught him looking at her and met his gaze was a mere inconvenience.

It was all her fault, for letting him fall in love with her.

Or perhaps it was his fault, for letting that particular accident happen in the first place.


	2. Beside You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Beside You by Marianas Trench, with some inspiration from Celine Dion's Because You Loved Me.
> 
> Set in an AU in which Dawn's psychic shtick was just an act to get on the show. Same motivations behind her character, just without any supernatural powers.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked.

"Uhhh. . ." Zoey began after a moment of awkward silence, before quickly grabbing her tray. "You can sit here - if you want, but we actually just finished eating!" She said, quickly picking up her tray and standing up.

The blatant lie felt like a blade had been plunged into her back, but she said nothing, taking a seat at the table as her former friends carried their full trays of food elsewhere. She could almost feel their hostile glares burning into her back as they made their way out of the cafeteria.

"Congratulations!" Heather sneered from a nearby table, laughing with her boyfriend and fellow villain, Alejandro. "You're one of us now!"

Her lips trembled, but she refused to let herself cry. Instead, she stabbed the piece of lettuce with the fork and raised it to her lips. She couldn't even enjoy the taste her salad because of the tight feeling in her chest.

Sure, she'd lied, but it had been a harmless little white lie! It hadn't been out of malicious intent, and it hadn't even hurt anyone. She was clever – it was strategy and that's how you played the game.

She'd been honest when she said she was content with the things she'd collected from the island. Those would raise enough money for her cause, which really was animal welfare! Didn't that count for something?

So she wasn't actually a psychic. Fortune telling wasn't a real thing to begin with. She couldn't just look at someone and read their 'aura' – she'd just said that to get on the show, so she could attract attention to her cause. Her mother was a psychologist, and she herself was exceptionally perceptive. She made educated guesses based on her own observations and matched them with psychological theories, and she had a lucky habit of getting hits instead of misses.

Mike had lied too, and his alternate personality Mal had tried to kill Zoey and Cam, and yet she was the villain while Mike was forgiven. Not that she thought Mike shouldn't have been forgiven, but her offence seemed rather minor in comparison. Even though she had chosen that path, while Mike had not, it still hurt that Zoey and Cam trusted someone whose alternate had attempted to murder the both of them at least once, and they despised her for telling a harmless lie.

"Never thought _you'd_ be the pariah, eh Fairy Princess?" Scott leered as he carried his tray past her table to another.

A lump rising in her throat, Dawn slammed her fork down on the table, attracting the attention of the entire cafeteria when she stood up, the legs of her chair scraping against the tiled floor. Her eyes stinging, she stood for a moment with all eyes on her, the entire cafeteria in silence. But when she tried to speak, to defend herself, no words came out.

Her throat dry and unable to produce sounds, she turned and abandoned her meal, making her way out of the cafeteria before anyone could see how close she was to crying.

Everything blurring from the tears, she walked into a large plastic garbage can and stumbled, running into someone that she couldn't identify. They let her use their arm to steady herself, and she barely managed to mutter an apology before letting go and turning away.

When she felt them put their arm around her shoulders and began to walk with her, she was completely overwhelmed and couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

When she tried to speak, she felt her throat constrict, and still made no sound as she blinked the tears from her eyes, feeling them hot and salty as they ran down her fair cheeks. When she tried to pull away from the individual, they put a hand on her arm as though to hold her back.

"They can't break you if you don't let them." She was stunned when she recognized the voice as belonging to Noah, someone she'd never actually spoken to before. He was absolutely the last person who she would ever have thought would stand by her, even if they had spoken before. "I'll be right beside you."

And those five words meant more to her than she could have ever expressed.


	3. Chills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Down With Webster's Chills.

Okay, he had to admit that skating with his fellow Total Drama contestants was fun. He was terrible at it, but when he was able to pretend that he didn't need the arena walls to stop his forward momentum, it was fun. He would be hard pressed to actually admit that to anyone - that he sucked at skating or that he was actually having fun doing it, but with a roll of his eyes he would admit that it was _okay_.

Until Duncan, Geoff and Scott raced past, cutting so closely around him that the bookworm wobbled on his skates for a second before they suddenly vanished from under him and his body hit the ice, knocking the breath from his lungs.

There was a scraping sound by his arm as another skater moved by him, and his face flushed red with humiliation as he put his gloved hands on the ice to push himself back up. Not that he cared about sports or physical activity of any kind, but he didn't like looking inferior - that was the whole reason he stayed away from sports. He wasn't good at them, so he didn't try. He couldn't embarrass himself when he failed if he didn't try in the first place. That's why he stuck to academics - he was good at those.

"Need a hand?" A female voice surprised him, and he looked up to find one of the girls from season four standing in front of him, a single gloved hand outstretched towards him. Dawn, he thought her name was.

"Thanks, but I'm good." Noah answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he spoke.

But when his hands betrayed him too, and slid across the ice in the most annoyingly typical way, and he ended up back where he started again – laying on the ice, she offered him a kind smile. "I'm sure you have everything under control, but I thought I'd offer anyway."

Not wanting to make a further fool of himself if his hands failed him a second time, the bookworm gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, if it means so much to you, you can help me."

"I'm so honoured to have the privilege," she quipped, before giving him a cheeky grin. "Don't look so surprised. Your sarcastic tendencies are all over your aura. Along with your fear of failure, and your fear getting close to people."

"Thank you for enlightening me on the tendencies of my own person." he retorted, rolling his eyes as he took her offered hand in his own.

As she pulled him back onto his skates, he suddenly felt a very definitive chill all over his body, and he almost shuddered. It wasn't unpleasant by any means, quite the opposite, if anything. He couldn't help the feeling that the chills weren't caused by the cold, and his theory was almost confirmed when she released his hand and the chills ceased immediately.

 _She_ was the one giving him chills.


	4. Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon reflection, I wish I had chosen a different song for this chapter, because I don't think Kesha's Disgusting has the right tone for Nawn.
> 
> But I wanted to portray Dawn as the romance-wary one for once.

When he subtly re-adjusted the way he was sitting, and took her hand in his, her entire body began to feel like she'd been set on fire. Every part of her felt an inescapable heat, and she knew her cheeks were flushing quite red. It was very nearly uncomfortable, the amount of heat in her cheeks at that moment.

She had to admit that her hand did fit quite perfectly in his.

It looked good too – the contrast of their flesh alternating where his fingers were twined with hers. As his thumb gently stroked the top of her hand, she couldn't help wondering if it was intended this way – her and him together like that. It certainly looked as though it was supposed to.

And to think, she'd been completely afraid of this moment. She'd been partially excited at the prospect that he felt the same, but it was hard to let herself be free to feel when she was so completely terrified of messing things up. It was too late now, of course, and if things were messed up because of it, there was no going back.

It was almost pleasant though. Really, now that she thought about it, she had nothing to be afraid of.

But the warmth in her body wasn't lessening as she had expected, it just kept radiating heat. She could feel herself starting to sweat from the warmth, and she didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of moisture accumulating under her arms. One was eventually supposed to stop blushing – weren't they?

As the feeling of heat, especially in her face, failed to dissipate, the blonde found her chest beginning to feel almost restricted, as though her sweater was getting too tight. Maybe it was partially due to the swelling feeling of joy in her chest – the swelling feeling that had initially been pleasant.

So when the car drew to a halt at the next red light, she pushed the release button on her seat belt and practically threw herself from the vehicle before either Noah or the driver knew what was happening.

Her chest heaving, she didn't even hear Noah telling the driver to stop the car as she dodged a yellow taxi cab and grabbed the nearest streetlight post to keep herself from falling.

If only she'd had something like that for her heart.


	5. E.T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I wish I'd gone with a different song for this one, like my original choice of Every Little Thing She Does is Magic by The Police, but I got a ton of muse for E.T. by Katy Perry, so I went with it.

She'd never really had a crush before.

Sure, she'd swooned over Scott's beetle-whispering and DJ's love of animals, but she'd never actually had a crush on anyone. She knew this now, because everything had changed. She wasn't just swooning – her head was spinning and her heart was racing. Her body felt like her blood was on fire whenever she was near him.

And the concept of a crush was entirely new to her.

Why it was him, she couldn't fathom. He was clever and well read, sure, but she would have thought she would be drawn to an outward love of animals over intelligence. His witty comebacks were charming – most often they were rather insulting, but with more charm than she'd ever thought an insult could possibly have.

"Dawn? Are you in there?" Zoey asked, waving a hand in front of the moonchild's face.

"Perhaps she's been abducted by aliens!" Izzy suggested enthusiastically. "I wonder if I call them, they'll come back for me. AAOOOOOOOOWWWWAAAAEEEEEEE-"

Zoey made a face. "I guess that's a possibility – if you think that'll work. . ."

Izzy put her hands into the air, waving them around and continuing her supposed 'alien calls'. Zoey thought sounded more like bad whale sounds than anything she'd ever seen in a sci-fi movie, but she said nothing.

"Hey Noah!" Izzy said, grabbing the bookworm's hand and pulling him from his deckchair, where he'd been reading. "Aliens put Dawn into a trance! Help me call the aliens so they take me too!"

"If only I were to be so lucky." Noah quipped, rolling his eyes in irritation, before glancing over at Zoey. "What's the matter, doesn't moon fairy do this sort of thing all the time?"

"She's not meditating." Zoey said. "Izzy's right - it's almost like she's in some sort of trance."

Noah cast an irritated glance at Izzy, who was still forcibly attempting to make him participate in her alien summoning dance. "Maybe I should get her to teach me how to do that. It'd be great to be able to just check out every once in awhile."

Izzy was right about one thing – this feeling was entirely alien to her.


	6. Fireflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireflies by Owl City, with some influences of Falling For You by Colbie Caillat.

He had little enthusiasm for the great outdoors. She'd twisted his arm quite a bit to get him to do it, but she'd promised that he could just lounge about and do nothing but read if he wanted to – she just wanted his company.

Why she couldn't have asked Zoey or Ella or DJ, or even Izzy, was beyond him. They liked animals. They were her friends. He just kind of tolerated her because the two could hang out together for hours, but not interact at all.

Okay, yes, he enjoyed her company. Sometimes.

She wasn't a livewire like Izzy, someone that kept him on his toes. She'd leave him in peace to read and retreat to a whole other world, while she would just meditate. It was a peaceful co-existence in which their tolerance of one another had flourished, but it would have been a long stretch of the truth to consider the duo as friends.

But no matter, as he sat with his little battery-powered book-light next to the campfire, he realized he couldn't complain about the situation.

That was, until the battery in his book-light suddenly died.

Groaning with exasperation, he scooted closer to the fire for more light, but the light cast by the flame was fickle and inconsistent. And the closer he got, the more he could feel the heat on his face, the smoke making his eyes feel dry and sore.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and closed his book, shifting back to where he'd been able to make himself comfortable before his book-light had gone out. His book closed and resting on his knee, he took a deep breath of the cool night air and tried to relax, until a small flash of light against his book alarmed him.

Reacting quickly to save his book from burning, he moved his hand to swat away the stray ember, only to find a small bug perched on his book instead.

For a few moments, all he was able to do was just stare at the thing as its back end occasionally flashed a yellow-green colour. He'd never actually seen a lightning bug up close before, and he was mildly intrigued, if only because he was curious about whether or not they produced enough light to allow him to read.

He quickly decided that the second-long flashes of light would be more of an irritant than an aid when it came to reading, and resumed trying to get comfortable. It was dark, he had no light by which to read but if he was comfortable, maybe he could sleep.

A moment later, a tickling sensation on his hand brought the drowsy bookworm, and he glanced down to find a second firefly crawling across his hand.

His brow furrowed in an expression of near-interest, he raised his hand to his face slowly, to better inspect the creature. After a moment, the creature took flight, flying towards the sky, the boy's hand following it as though being puled by a string.

After a second, he blinked and dropped his hand back to his side, the firefly all but disappearing into the star-speckled night sky.

Breaking free from the trance he hadn't even realized he'd been in, Noah blinked and realized that Dawn's wide blue-grey eyes were fixed on him. He frowned and shrugged nonchalantly, almost embarrassed by what she'd just seen him do.

His scornful expression didn't last though, when several more fireflies flitted about between the two acquaintances. Noah's furrowed forehead almost lost its signature furrow, until he realized how easily distracted he was. Rolling his eyes in annoyance at himself, he almost made a snippy comment comparing himself to Izzy.

Dawn didn't seem bothered by Noah's grumpy mood though, and just offered him a gentle smile, cupping her hands and raising them almost above her head. Bringing her hands closer to her face, she peeked inside the cave her hands had created, wrinkling her nose with amusement.

"Be free, little one." She said as she opened her hands again, releasing her caught firefly back into the world.

"I thought girls weren't supposed to like bugs." Noah commented as he saw Dawn offer her hand as a perch for another firefly.

"I thought boys were supposed to like sports." Dawn said, though not unkindly.

"Touche." Noah said with a curt nod.

The duo fell back into silence, until Noah found the fire burning low. After several minutes of staring at the shrinking amount of blackened wood that the flames were licking at, he shivered and got to his feet. Moving to the pile of logs they'd collected earlier that day, he felt almost annoyed that he'd had to restock the fire. She'd invited him camping, after all – shouldn't she be looking after things like that?

Tossing a log onto the flames, he was greeted by a spray of embers up into the night sky, and the satisfied crackle of the flames as they began to devour their prey.

Turning back to the log pile to pick up a second, Noah found several fireflies in front of him. Ignoring them, he reached for a second log. He expected the fireflies to flee the movement, but instead they traced his entire arm with their tiny flashes.

As Noah stared in wonder, Dawn gave a small giggle. "They like you."

Noah rolled his eyes in response. "They're insects. They don't think or feel."

"Oh but they do." Dawn insisted, smiling.

Noah rolled his eyes and turned away abruptly, but found even more fireflies tracing his movements. But even annoyed, he couldn't bring himself to swat them away. And as Noah made his way back to his seat pursued by a growing horde of fireflies, he found himself wondering if the blonde fairy-girl had been right.

It was silly. Bugs weren't feeling, thinking creatures. They couldn't prefer one person over another. It wasn't just silly, it was crazy.

And perhaps it was that same strain of craziness that prompted him to get to his feet. He took her hand and lead her into the moonlight, drawing her close to him as they moved their bodies in unison to a symphony of crickets.


	7. Gotta Be Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody.
> 
> If you haven't been listening to the songs while reading the chapters, you should try it with this one. Unless you absolutely hate this song, you won't regret it.

His hands deep in his pockets, he ducked his head down further, trying to use his shoulders to keep the hood of his jacket up around his ears. A gust of cold air made him shiver, and he immediately regretted leaving the house. He hated snow, and he hated cold. He just wanted to be curled up in a nice comfy armchair in front of a roaring fireplace, reading something – _anything_.

But then, at the same time, it was better out here.

Here it was easier to think about how the cold of winter bothered him, and not of the ache in his heart he felt when he was around his friends.

It wasn't that he wanted to feel this way. Contrary to popular belief, his life goal was not to be The Grinch. He didn't like being jealous of his friends, feeling so lost and alone that he couldn't even enjoy reading a book.

And he couldn't help wondering if it was his own fault that he was so damn lonely.

Taking a deep breath of the cold, night air, he couldn't help thinking about his friends. Izzy and Owen were easy. She was nuts, sure, but Owen needed a girl with a spark and Izzy had just that. And not just when she was playing with explosives. As much as he made snarky comments and chirped Izzy whenever he got the chance, he didn't think they were a bad couple. In fact, he thought they were one of the best couples he knew.

Eva had DJ – that had come out of nowhere. But if he really thoughts about it, the teddy bear brought out the best in the bodybuilder. And while it didn't solve the problem completely, he had noticed that Eva did have slightly more control over her temper since the two of them had gotten together.

Even Cody had someone. Someone he actually wanted to be with – which was not Sierra. How he'd managed to get Sierra to back off enough that he could actually date Sammy was well beyond Noah. But then, even if Cody wasn't with someone he wanted to be with, like Sierra, that still would have been an improvement. At least he had someone who cared.

Noah certainly couldn't say he had that.

He wasn't a romantic person. He really didn't care for romance, of dating – it was all pointless, a complete and utter waste of time. And as such, he'd never actually bothered with it before.

And yet here he was, regretting his disinterest, regretting his lack of participation.

With his sleeve, he quickly brushed the snow off of a nearby bench and sat down. If he was going to stay out a little longer in the cold, he may as well try to make himself comfortable. Above him, the streetlight flickered on for a moment, but quickly went out.

Tugging his coat tighter around his body, he shivered.

Maybe he should have made an effort. Maybe not a great effort, but some kind of effort nonetheless. Anything would have been better than this. Then he wouldn't be so completely alone. Then he wouldn't be the odd man out. As much as he hated feeling so dependent, he couldn't help thinking that there had to be someone for him out there.

There just had to be.

* * *

She didn't hold it against them.

Mike and Zoey couldn't help being hopelessly in love with each other. Sure, they could have been a little more respectful of others, of her, by not showing it so much in public. But then with a love as dedicated as theirs, she could hardly blame them for wanting to share it.

Dakota was pretty self-involved, so she wasn't really surprised that the blonde heiress didn't notice the discomfort in the room when she sat on Sam's lap in front of everyone.

Dakota and Zoey had been lonely before too, but they seemed to have forgotten how that felt with the presence of their boyfriends. Dakota had spent her life being raised almost entirely by nannies and Zoey had had no friends as a child, and yet now that they had people who cared, they seemed to have completely forgotten what it was like.

Even Cameron had Gwen. They weren't publicly an item yet, but Dawn could see the growing pink in their auras. They had strong feelings for one another – though she wasn't sure if they'd figured that part out just yet.

She had never felt so alone before, even when she was with her friends. And it definitely didn't help when they were publicly displaying their affection for each other, while she was always left behind, the sole single in her friend group. The last one without someone who cared.

It really hurt, but she couldn't hold it against them.

Even though she felt really, really alone.

She just had to keep hoping that she'd find the one she was destined to spend forever with.

Shivering as a gust of wind dusted her green coat with snowflakes, she tried to adjust her bright blue scarf to keep the cold air off the back of her neck, but her mittens had caught some stray snowflakes out of the air, and when she adjusted her scarf they sprinkled on her exposed skin, making her gasp.

Pulling her scarf tighter, she moved to a nearby bench and swept the thin layer of snow off of it so she might have a seat.

She didn't want to go it alone anymore.

* * *

Above the duo, the streetlight began to flash again, finally flickering to life. While he shivered in his coat, feeling two types of cold, one physical and one in his soul, she stared down at her two mittened hands curled in her lap, her breath creating a cloud of fog in front of her.

Unwittingly, the same thought plaguing both their minds.

 _T_ _here had to be someone who felt the same_ _somewhere_.

Their hearts aching in unison, he glanced over at her and their eyes met for just a moment. He looked back down at his lap, a sigh temporarily clouding the air before him.

She glanced up at the streetlight above them, illuminating each and every snowflake that was spiraling down towards them, and she couldn't help feeling like the whole thing vaguely reminded her of a scene in a movie. It was almost like deja vu, like they'd been there before.

Glancing over at him again, she started to feel as though her gaze was drawn to him. And when he met hers, she wondered if he felt the same pull as she did. Because when their eyes happened to meet for a third time, that sitting on a bench with him felt perfectly natural – it felt right. It was almost as though they were meant to be there, together.

And in that moment, she realized she didn't feel quite so alone anymore.


	8. Haven't Met You Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Buble's Haven't Met You Yet.

Sitting on the hard plastic chair beside the cot, his back was completely rigid. As the technician rubbed the blue jelly over her abdomen, he felt her squeeze his hand. He gave her as much of a smile he could manage, but it was forced and it really showed.

He almost didn't want the technician to press the wand against her body.

He didn't want to know that they'd failed again. That it was another false alarm. They'd been trying so hard, and now even their dedication seemed to be failing them.

Countless times already, their excitement had ended with disappointment at the sight of only a single line. A handful of false alarms too, with two lines or the little plus symbol, with nothing more having come of it. This was their first glimmer of hope since Dawn had miscarried nearly a year prior.

When he saw the abnormal shape in the black and white static of the ultrasound monitor, his throat tightened.

And then a heartbeat.

Both his hands wrapped around one of hers, he pressed the back of her hand against his lips and let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.

A single tear splashed against her hand, and she could feel his ragged breath against her skin. He was trying so hard not to cry in front of the technician, but the way his hands were trembling told her clearly enough.

She'd told him to be optimistic, but with every failure, he'd grown even more cynical and snarky than he usually was.

Her chin trembled, and she pursed her lips, but she didn't try to hold back her own happy tears.

They'd been trying for years, and finally they'd managed to get the right combination of timing and luck.

They were going to have a baby.

* * *

Normally, he was not a very excitable person, but today he was willing to make an exception.

They'd gone through such a journey to make it to where they were, one of his arms around her waist, a hand pressed against her extended abdomen, part of him still in disbelief that they were indeed having a baby.

He felt her tense, heard the sharp intake of breath as she paused mid-step.

It was really happening.

After a moment, they were finally able to make it to the reception desk. Taking one look at the couple before her, the receptionist called for someone to take them to the maternity ward, and went about looking after the other patients in the waiting room.

Would the baby have Dawn's eyes or his? Would they be fair or dark-skinned? Or perhaps a mix? Blonde or brunette? Would they have the proud Roman nose of the Balan family, or the cute little nose of the Warners? Would they be a book-loving realist or perhaps a spiritual hippie type? Would they be especially like either parent, or a mix of both? Would they be like his brothers and sisters at all? Or like any of their grandparents?

He'd spent so long trying not to get his hopes up, but now he could see every single possibility.

And he'd never been more excited to meet someone before in his life.


End file.
